Extraordinary Girl
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr/ Rony terminara seu namoro com Hermione e ela ficara desesperada. Estava prestes a fazer uma burrada quando Harry vai ao seu resgate e lhe mostra o quanto ela é extraordinária. / Songfic com "Extraordinary Girl", do Green Day.


**Extraordinary Girl (Garota Extraordinária) – Green Day**

Há algum tempo, Hermione e Rony haviam finalmente se acertado. Já fazia dois meses que o namoro se firmara e agora Rony chamou Hermione para uma conversa. Ela estava realmente com medo do que ele pudesse lhe dizer, afinal, nos últimos dias ele estava estranho, cada vez mais distante.

Mais Hermione não tinha coragem de falar nada. Não conseguia perguntar a ele o que havia de errado com os dois, pois tinha medo da resposta. E se ele respondesse que o que estava errado era ela? Ela não queria que isso acontecesse e já estava acomodada com sua vida "nova". Ela namorava Rony e ponto. Não queria que isso mudasse e que ela sofresse.

_She's an extraordinary girl _

_Ela é uma garota extraordinária_

_In an ordinary world _

_Em um mundo ordinário_

_And she can't seem to get away _

_De onde ela não parece querer sair_

Acomodada era mesmo a palavra certa. Ela já não gostava tanto do rapaz quanto antes e o certo seria se eles terminassem algo que nem estava acontecendo. A convivência deles era difícil e Hermione se dava melhor com bichento do que com o namorado. Mais por mais que fosse difícil, tinha o lado bom...

Ela entrou lentamente no quarto de Rony, na Toca e percebeu que ele já estava lá. Ele sorriu amarelo e disse pra que ela se sentasse na cama. Aproximou-se dela e Hermione ficou ainda mais nervosa, se é que era possível. O que ele pretendia, afinal?

- Mione... – começou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ele parecia realmente cansado. – Não sei qual vai ser sua reação, mais tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa.

- Isso eu já percebi. – disse ela, por falta do que dizer. Rony estava com medo da reação dela. O que será que aquilo queria dizer? Tudo bem que o Rony sempre tinha medo de tudo, mais ele estava com mais medo que o normal.

_He lacks the courage in his mind _

_Ele não tem coragem em sua mente_

_Like a child left behind _

_Como uma criança abandonada_

_Like a pet left in the rain _

_Com um animalzinho na chuva_

- Mione, eu quero terminar. – disse Rony, ignorando seu comentário. Quando ele disse, ficou evidente que ele treinou essa frase a tarde toda pra dizer a ela. Isso queria dizer que ela teria que abandonar a sua "nova" vida e voltar à velha.

_Hermione Granger, nerd, solteira, melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Isso não era bom, ela se considerava mais do que isso. _

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione.

- Porque eu não gosto de você como eu pensei gostar – disse ele. O que mais a deixava com raiva era o fato dele ter ensaiado cada frase.

- Quer dizer que nunca me amou?

- Não é bem isso... Eu a amo, mais não como antes.

- Acho que sei do que está falando. Eu gosto muito de você, Rony, mais não como antes.

- Então, quer dizer que não há problema?

- Não.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava sentado na sala de estar da Toca quando viu Hermione Granger passar rapidamente por ele. Ele gritou para que ela sentasse com ele, mais a garota fingiu que não ouviu e saiu apressada com seu carro. Harry ficou pensativo. O que acontecera com a sua amiga? Ela não era de ficar chorando pelos cantos. Rony chegou logo depois e estava bem abatido.

- O que houve, Rony? – perguntou Harry – A Mione passou por aqui e parecia bem mal...

- Nós terminamos. – disse Rony, secamente. Harry se conteve para não sorrir. Há tempos ele estava apaixonado pela sua amiga. – Ela me disse que não tinha nenhum problema, não sei porque está chorando.

- É sempre difícil terminar um namoro, Rony...

- Bom, já que os meus pais vão demorar a voltar e eu não sei cozinhar, eu vou sair pra jantar, você vem? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Não, eu vou até a casa da Mione. Sei que ela não quer conversar, mas vou mesmo assim. – disse Harry. E ele assistiu Rony sair tristemente. Estava muito aliviado por Hermione não namorar mais, só que vê-la triste o deixava triste. Naquele momento ela devia estar chorando, pois seu coração sentia a angustia do dela.

_She's all alone again _

_Ela está totalmente sozinha de novo_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes _

_Enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos_

Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para ele, Harry, tentar conquistar seu amor. Apesar de saber que era arriscado investir agora, logo após ela sofrer uma decepção com Rony, ele não podia mais agüentar um só minuto longe de Hermione. Ele sentia que iria morrer sem ela, sem o seu amor...

_Some days he feels like dying _

_Alguns dias ele sente que está morrendo_

Harry aparatou na gente do apartamento dela e bateu à porta. Não muito tempo depois, Hermione abriu a porta, mas, ao ver quem era, tentou fechar novamente.

- Mione! Espere! – pediu ele.

- Harry... – disse ela, tentando esconder a voz falha e fraca. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu não conseguiria dormir sabendo que você está mal. – disse ele. – Deixe-me entrar e me conte o que houve. – pediu, com a cara do gatinho do Shrek. Ela abriu espaço pra que ele passasse e ambos sentaram-se no sofá. Ela encarou-o.

- Não houve nada, Harry, eu estou bem. – disse ela, mas seus olhos inchados diziam o contrário. – Juro. – acrescentou ao perceber que ele não acreditara.

- Não me engana, Mione. Eu te conheço bem demais pra que tente fazer isso.

- Tem razão... – disse ela com um leve sorriso que o alegrou. De repente, como se ela tivesse aberto uma torneira sobre os olhos, Hermione começou a chorar. – Nada na minha vida dá certo. Eu sou tão chata e insuportável assim pra que nenhum homem agüente ficar comigo? – perguntou ela, com a voz sofrida.

- Shhhh... – exclamou Harry. Ele a tomou em seus braços e ficou a abraçando até que ela se acalmasse. – Mione, eu vou te dizer uma coisa que nunca te disse.

Ela ergueu os olhos para mergulhar em seus olhos verdes. Harry estava usando um tom sério.

- Você é a garota mais importante e mais especial pra mim. Não suporto te ver chorando assim por quem não merece. O Rony é meu amigo, mas eu não entendo porque ele terminou com você. Ele não merece que você chore por ele. Além disso, fica bem mais bonita quando sorri. – disse Harry rapidamente. Ela sorriu e voltou a descansar a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Sabe, Harry, eu realmente estou cansada de tanto chorar. – disse ela. – Queria encontrar uma pessoa que gostasse realmente de mim e que nunca me fizesse sofrer.

_She gets so sick of crying _

_Ela está tão enjoada de chorar_

Harry e Hermione passaram quase a noite toda ali, abraçados. Harry ouvia todo o desabafo de Hermione e adorava, pois era uma chance de ouvir um pouco mais a sua voz...

Acabaram dormindo na sala dela, ainda abraçados. A sua sorte era que Hermione morava sozinha. Ela levantou sem acordá-lo e, percebendo que ainda era madrugada, foi até seu quarto.

Lá havia um grande espelho, que mostrava o corpo inteiro. Hermione se admirou nele: Uma mulher de vinte e dois anos, olhos e cabelos castanhos, embora estivessem vermelhos e amassados. Estava com uma calça jeans normal e uma camiseta branca com a bandeira da Inglaterra colada ao corpo. Alguns até podiam achá-la bonita, mas naquele momento ela estava lastimável.

Então, ela se arrumou para fazer uma coisa que planejara fazer antes que Harry chegasse. Quem sabe algum homem realmente a quisesse se estivesse do jeito que estava pensando?

Quando saiu de casa, não era de longe a mesma Hermione Granger. Ela estava com uma mini-saia preta e uma blusa da mesma cor, ambas com lantejoulas prateadas. Seu salto devia ter, no mínimo, uns dez centímetros e seu batom nunca fora mais cor-de-rosa. Era impossível ser despercebida pelos olhares masculinos. E era exatamente isso que ela queria.

_She sees the mirror of herself _

_Ela vê seu reflexo no espelho_

_An image she wants to sell _

_Uma imagem que ela quer vender_

_To anyone willing to buy _

_E ninguém quer comprar_

Sentia-se um lixo. Queria entrar no carro do primeiro homem que passasse por ali. Ela andava sozinha pelas ruas próximas ao seu apartamento, que estavam desertas devido ao horário. Mal sabia Hermione que Harry estava a seguindo desde que ela saíra de casa.

Ele nunca havia visto a mulher tão bela. Suas pernas estavam muito à mostra e Harry se pegava imaginando aonde e com quem ela iria se encontrar enquanto a seguia. O ciúme já tomava conta dele.

Depois de algum tempo, ele observou ela sentar-se na sarjeta da rua suja e chorar desesperadamente. Cortava seu coração saber o quanto a mulher que amava sofria. Ele então se aproximou dela.

- Mi... – começou.

- Como me encontrou? – perguntou ela, sem encará-lo.

- Estava te seguindo. – confessou ele.

- Oh, Harry, por que faz isso? – perguntou ela. – Por que fica no meu pé o tempo todo? Acha que eu não posso cuidar de mim mesma? Acha que eu vou me perder se você não estiver lá pra me mostrar o caminho?

- Não, eu apenas não quero que você destrua a sua vida. Porque, se você destruir a sua vida vai estar destruindo a_ minha_ vida. – disse ele. – Olhe pra mim, Hermione. – Ela o fez. Harry suspirou. – Ainda não percebeu que é o que mais importa pra mim?

Num gesto repentino, ele segurou os braços da amiga e puxou-a para si. Seus lábios se uniram e logo estavam se consumindo como se fossem dois adolescentes. O beijo de Hermione lhe passava uma eletricidade incrível e Harry nunca se sentira tão realizado. _Como era bom beijá-la._

Eles se afastaram e só então Harry percebeu o erro que cometera. Naquele momento, Hermione precisava de um amigo e não de um amante. Se ela correspondera seu beijo, é porque estava carente.

_He steals the image in her kiss _

_Ele rouba a imagem em seu beijo_

_From her heart's apocalypse _

_Do apocalipse de seu coração_

N/A: Eu tirei um pedaço da musica, porque senão não ia ter muito sentido

Lágrimas rolaram pela face de Hermione. Em plena madrugada, os dois se abraçaram sentados na sarjeta. Um vento frio sobrou os cabelos dela e fez os lábios de ambos tremerem. Harry retirou sua jaqueta cuidadosamente e entregou à "amiga". Ela vestiu e deu um meio sorriso para ele. Apenas aquilo aqueceu o corpo de Harry.

_She's all alone again _

_Ela está totalmente sozinha de novo_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes _

_Enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos_

_Some days he feels like dying _

_Alguns dias ele sente que está morrendo_

_She gets so sick of crying _

_Ela está tão enjoada chorar_

- O que houve, Harry? – perguntou Hermione quando chegaram ao seu apartamento. Eles permaneceram calados durante todo o caminho da volta e agora ela resolvera quebrar o silencio.

- Eu não sei. – disse ele. – Só sei que foi muito bom pra mim. E pra você?

- Eu não sei o que pensar. Não sei o que estou sentindo de verdade. Está tudo muito confuso.

- Eu não quero que você pense nisso agora. Apenas quero que prometa que não vai acabar com a sua vida por causa de uma desilusão.

- Prometo. – sorriu ela. – Harry... Você... Gosta de mim? – perguntou hesitante. Harry sorriu. Ela parecia uma garotinha chorona que não conhecia nada da vida. Mas ele sabia que ela era uma mulher muito experiente apesar da pouca idade.

- Eu te amo, Hermione. Desde sempre. Só que demorei um pouquinho pra perceber. – disse ele.

- Fico feliz por saber que há alguém que me ama. – desabafou ela. – Eu sempre procurei alguém que se preocupasse comigo, que me amasse como eu sou. Mas hoje, quando o Rony terminou comigo, eu achei que não valia mais a pena procurar essa pessoa, que nada mais valia a pena.

- A vida sempre vale a pena, Hermione. Se bem que... Minha vida sem você não valeria a pena.

- Oh, Harry, desculpe por te fazer bancar a babá comigo. Mas eu estava confusa e achei que a única solução era desistir.

_She's all alone again _

_Ela está totalmente sozinha de novo_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes _

_Enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos_

_Some days he feels like dying _

_Alguns dias ele sente que está morrendo_

_Some days it's not worth trying_

_Alguns dias não vale a pena tentar_

_Now that they both are finding_

_Agora ambos estão procurando_

_She gets so sick of crying_

_Ela está tão enjoada de chorar_

- Hermione, agora que você já está mais calma e voltou a ser um ser racional, acho que pode responder uma pergunta. – disse ele. Ela riu.

- Que pergunta, Harry James Potter?

- Você sente algo mais do que amizade por mim?

- Acho que... Depois de hoje, eu sinto, sim. – disse ela.

_She's_

_Ela é _

_An extraordinary girl_

_Uma garota extraordinária_

_An extraordinary girl_

_Uma garota extraordinária_

_An extraordinary girl _

_Uma garota extraordinária_

_An extraordinary girl_

_Uma garota extraordinária_

- Depois de hoje? – perguntou Harry. – Quer dizer que se eu não viesse aqui hoje você ia acabar com a sua vida sem sentir nada por mim?

- Seu bobo! – disse ela. – Eu ia sentir um imenso amor por você. Claro que seria um amor entre amigos, mas seria o maior amor que eu já senti por um homem.

- Gosta mais de mim como amigo do que do Rony como homem?

Hermione ficou quieta alguns instantes, encarando-o. Ela pensou e respondeu:

- Oh, meu Merlin. Eu te amo, Harry. – disse ela. Mas não foi uma declaração. Foi mais uma descoberta que fizera sobre si mesma.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, unindo seus lábios mais uma vez. Um beijo doce, cheio de carinho. Passaram o resto da noite juntos, trocando caricias e beijos. Hermione descobrira o quanto fora burra por pensar que não haviam razões pra viver. E Harry só confirmou o que já sabia: _Sua_ Hermione era extraordinária. E ele a amava mais do que tudo.


End file.
